Poker Night
by Mosstar
Summary: What happens when you get the most popular Kingdom hearts series characters in a real-life setting? At a house in North Carolina with a large supply of alcohol and a poker table? Strip poker, that's what you get. AkuRoku, Zemyx DISCONTINUED


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or else i'd be rubbing it it Xemnas' face. HIS FACE! :D

Notes: i had started writting this quite a bit ago(in 2008 is what i mean by a bit ago) but ot lazy and left it to rot, but now my big sister has found it and is telling me to continue writting it. Epic phail of the universe for a first chapter? Or is it just randomly retarded?

---

Once a month, if you knew where to look, you would find a group of unusual people; playing strip poker. They did this to keep in touch and always celebrate their success in a game they were in called Kingdom Hearts. They were said to not exist but instead they do; they look exactly how the video game showed them to be and have their same abilities. There is one catch though; the video game didn't exactly picture their personalities to be the same due to the game being made for young children. And in fact, this very night is the night that the group will gather in that same little house of what seems to be in the middle of nowhere. They would always share small talk as they played; and laugh at the silly bets placed on the table to make the others do stupid things. The house is being approached by numerous cars at different times…

.Oo.o

"Hey there Sora," Axel said to the short brunette as he stepped off of his maroon-red motorcycle," will Roxas be joining us tonight?" "I really don't know," Sora said as he stepped off the porch of the house and walked over to where Axel was standing," he said he may or may not come, I'm beginning to think he realizes that once-a-month Strip-poker seems to be a little retarded. So he's kind of having a really crappy time deciding whether or not to come." Axel shook his head lightly as he walked over to the house and took out a small scarlet red door key from his coat's pocket. He was wearing long blue jeans that were flared at the ankles. He wore a red sleeveless shirt that said 'You will all BURN' on the front of it. His Organization XIII cloak was fully unzipped and only the chain connecting the two sides of the cloak kept it from flapping about in the wind. His black combat boots had two chains crossing at the front on them. He had a pair of riding goggles strapping the front part of his spiky red hair to the top of his head.

Sora was wearing a pair of black jean shorts with red cross-belts and a black T-shirt on. His normal battle jacket was over the top of most of the lettering on his shirt so it was impossible to read. He was wearing black tennis shoes with yellow straps crossing on the front and connecting on the heel of the shoe. Axel shoved the key in the door lock and turned it quickly; shoving open the door he first moment he could.

The house was neatly kept; always cleaned the day before everyone left. A small mini bar sat in the left side of the main room. Two bedrooms with a couple of bunk beds were located upstairs right next to the only bedroom in the house. The inside of the room was basically bare except for two tan couches that unfolded into queen sized beds. One was a double cushion and the other was a triple. A large round poker table sat in the middle of the room with a large amount of wooden chairs around it. A large white refrigerator buzzed in the far left corner of the room next to the mini-bar.

Axel walked inside the main room and plopped down in the couch closest to him as he sighed and said," man how I missed this place, maybe we could up the meeting dates and make it twice a month right Sora?" "u…huh right," Sora said as he walked inside sat down at the poker table," I did miss this place, even though Roxas is my brother I don't see him much, and this is the place that I see him most often. It would be nice to see him more often, even though he does act like an asshole at times." Axel nodded lightly and looked at the window next to the door as a canary yellow Jaguar pulled up.

An electric blond girl stepped out of the driver's seat and smirked. She was wearing her typical Organization XIII cloak fully zipped up. Her black boots were unlike Axel's; they were the same Organization XIII boots like in the video game. Even for her very short appearance in Kingdom Hearts chain of memories; she seemed to be making a fortune. Her poison green eyes scanned the house and then the motorcycle and car as she murmured to herself," humph, looks to me like I'm not the first one to get here early. Maybe those two are making out upstairs and haven't noticed my arrival yet. Roxas would flip if he learned that Axel was cheating on him." Axel opened the door right as she went to turn the brass door knob.

"Hey Larxene," Axel said as He fully opened the door," you're kind of early this time. You know that Luxord is always horribly late, so why come early?" "Because I want to," Larxene retorted and she stepped past axel and went to lie down on the triple cushion couch," now where's your boyfriend Axel? Don't tell me he won't show! I was hoping to catch you two making out like fishes to water upstairs like last time!" "Shut the hell up Larxene," Axel said as he scowled and shot Larxene a fierce glance," or you'll find yourself waking up in Xemnas' bed tomorrow."

Larxene laughed loudly and said," you don't even know where he moved to since his interest in traveling caused him to move almost halfway around the world to this country called 'Scotland'. Last time I got a post card from him was when he was in Nagoya, Japan." Sora turned in his chair to look outside the still open door just in time for a white Mustang car with checkered stripes on the side to pull up. It had the shape that was on Roxas' necklace painted in black on the hood of the car.

The engine turned off as Roxas stepped out of the car. He had on black jeans, black and white checkered slip-on tennis shoes, a black shirt that said on the front 'I'm not emo, I'm just depressed'. His normal jewelry was on his left arm. His Twilight Town jacket was tied to his waist and rustling in the slight breeze. Slim black sunglasses covered those ocean blue eyes. Roxas quickly pulled them off and smiled as he saw Axel come to the doorway. He ran up and basically tackled Axel to the ground as he yelled," Axel! I missed you!" Axel returned the hug he got from the blonde and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Roxas blushed but smiled even wider at the sight of his brother.

"Hey Roxas," Sora said as he stood up from the chair," you greet your boyfriend that you practically live with and ignore your brother who lives far away? Come over here and give me a hug!" Roxas quickly let go of his grip around Axel's waist and ran through the doorway to Sora. He gave him a fierce hug as he said," I missed you so much Sora. Sorry if you thought I wasn't going to come. I had a shitty time with trying to convince your girlfriend that I wasn't going to kidnap you if I came." Sora let out a nervous laugh, and then he glanced around the room to make sure Kairi didn't try to come this time. Roxas faced Larxene; who was grinning widely at the fact that Roxas did in fact show up. "Who hasn't gotten here yet," Roxas inquired as he took a seat next to Sora's chair," and don't include Luxord, I know that ass loves nothing more than to make us wait by being late every time."

"We're the only ones that are here so far," Axel said as he pulled out a black cell phone and looked at it," not for long though, Riku just messaged me that he just turned onto the road leading up here. He says he also brought Sora a surprise." Sora's eyes lit up at the mention of Riku; his friend had moved to California and left his friends to live in North Carolina. The trees sitting near the house rustled their leaves as wind blew through the area. The rumble of a car broke the calm silence of the air as a silver jeep pulled into view. It parked right next to Sora's car and sat there on for a moment. Riku was obviously shuffling around in his car for the decks of cards that were somewhere in the car. The engine shut off quickly as the door to the jeep swung open. Riku stepped down from the driver's seat. He was wearing his normal shirt and jacket, but instead wore normal blue jeans with metal studded cross belts. His navy blue tennis shoes had black soles and white laces. He carried at least eight decks of cards in his hands. Each deck only had one other that had the same design on the back. He stepped up to the open doorway and stepped past Axel who had decided to lean on the wall beside the door.

The passenger door to the jeep opened as none other than Kairi stepped out of the car. She was wearing her normal dress and clothes as she ran through the door past the sneering Larxene and hugged Sora as fast as she could. Sora blushed as he stammered," w…what are you doing here Kairi? Weren't you supposed to keep track of my apartment?" "I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid," Kairi said as she let go of Sora," and I wanted to see what this so called 'Strip Poker' is like." Sora basically fainted, he sat down sharply in his seat at the table; he knew Kairi didn't like to drink, and she was clueless what strip poker meant. He was definitely in for one hell of a night this time. Sora smiled as Riku walked in and placed the decks of cards on the poker table and said," it's great to see you again Riku, how are things in California? I'm guessing that it reminds you of our island?" "No," Riku quickly responded," it is total and utter crap in every single way to explain it. Even Atlantica couldn't pull off how crappy it is. It also smells terrible. That's why when I get back home I'm immediately packing to come back here."

Sora basically danced around the room at the thought of Riku coming back. "I guess that means this house won't only be the once-a-month hangover hangout huh," Roxas inquired as he smirked lightly, he knew that Kairi would figure out that there was alcohol in the room; because she was already sniffing around near the bar table. "Do you guys drink when I'm not here," Kairi inquired," because hangovers aren't something you get from not drinking. Alright, what's been going on while I'm not here?" Sora hadn't been expecting a question like that; he blushed and stammered," A-all we do here is after the night of poker we wait for our hangovers to wear off... I-it's not like something inappropriate has gone on here."

"Ah fuck," Axel said as he looked outside," looks like waterboy and the emo are joining us this time." A royal blue mercury pulled into the driveway and Demyx popped out of the passenger seat before the vehicle even stopped. "Demyx, you know how dangerous it is to open the door while the car is still moving," Zexion said as he turned the car off and opened the driver's door," It's in fact such a retarded thing to do that not even Rik… Oh shit, he's here this early?" Riku scowled at Zexion almost comparing him to Demyx as he sarcastically said," of course emo, why would I be here early if this was my North Carolina home!?" Demyx basically skipped up to the door as he slipped past the furious Riku and jumped on top of Axel; knocking him to the floor saying," you made it! I've missed you!" "Why the hell would I not miss it Demyx," Axel inquired as he pushed the now grinning Demyx off of him," And what about you? Normally you skip it due to the fact of the alcohol, and you force Zexion to stay with you." "I think I've finally decided to stop kidnapping Zexion all the time. Now we'll come every month. Oh hey there Roxas! How are you?"

The mulleted blond practically ran over to where Roxas was sitting and sat down on the table. "Demyx! Get the fuck off of the poker table! It's not meant for that kind of weight," Riku said as he snapped his eyes away from glaring at Zexion to yell at Demyx. Demyx shuddered at the thought of what might happen and quickly jumped off of the table as it rocked slightly to run over and sit down on the couch that Larxene **wasn't** on. He had enough people angry at him for today thank you very much. "I'm doing fine Demyx," Roxas said as he leaned back in his chair and untied his jacket from his waist," how are you?" "I'm doing great," Demyx smiled as he leaned on Zexion; who had decided to walk in the house and sit down next to Demyx...

The stage is now set, this was going to be one hell of a night…

**End Chapter**

---

I feel sorry for Dem, he got a Roxas yelling at him. but it was kind of his own fault. I hope you all enjoyed this so far! I promise that i'm working on the first chapter of We're WHAT IN The Next Life! In fact i plan on not posting it until i have at least five pages worth of text. This first chapter was four pages worth of typing up the beginning to a story. -_-''

**Review please! Or I might not continue this!**


End file.
